The story of Angel
by 74cakesluv
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey people. This is a story I came up with while rp'ing so there are a lot of Oc's. I hope you all enjoy, and please tell me if there is anything important I need to add or something. :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prelude**

**The Beginning**

Affectueux looked down at the child with wonder. In the darkness of their world, it seemed to be glowing.

The pearly white skin and wings made the thick dark eyelashes stand out, along with the dark azure eyes. She scooped it up in her arms, the dark brown cloak around it overflowing in Affectueux's violet arms.  
She walked quickly into her home, hoping the knights of Samhain would not catching her taking a child.  
People from Atri (a dark world is the closest translation) were not allowed to raise their own children, only a higher Promus was allowed to handle the young.

_Maybe the mother was trying to get this child out of the hands of the Promus. _The young woman thought to herself.

There was a sudden knock at Affectueux's door and she jumped at set the babe down where it wasn't seen.

Opening the door, she saw a familiar face. It was Eiyū, or as he liked to call himself, Link.

He was older now, his face no longer eager and boyish as it had been when he had first came through Atri on a quest to save the demons from Demon Lord Ghirahim's grasp. He had been one of the rare albino demons in Atri, that was supposed to bring chaos to the world.

"Eiyū! How is the mortal life?" she said letting him in, hopping he didn't see the child.

He sat roughly on the furniture.

"Actually, it is going to end soon." he said looking at her, the lines on his face becoming more apparent.

Affectueux felt guilt spread throughout her body. She never liked seeing him become older. She wanted to make him have a life like her's so they could spend more time together. It had only seemed like seconds and now it was coming to an end.

"I am so sorry." she said bowing her head

"Don't be, I have had a good long life." he said no regret in his voice. There was a loud crying from the hidden babe.

Suddenly wolf-like, Link's cautiously approached the noise. He turned to look at Affectueux.

"A baby?" he said, knowing the law.  
"It just ended up on my doorstep. I just couldn't leave it out there to be taken by those knights..." she said blushing. Link smiled at her and scooped the child into his arms.  
"You did what I have would have done." he said. When he pulled back the worn cloak.  
"She's- she's albino." he said.  
"Yes, I think that is why the mother left it." she replied. The baby cooed at Link, waving it's pudggy arms around in the air.  
Link smiled, affection written all over his face.  
_He may have gotten older, but he hasn't changed a bit. _She thought.

"So, what might I ask, shall I do with it? I can't keep it here with me." she said coming closer to her Eiyū.

"I don't know." he said. They sat there watching the pearly being wiggle around in the cloak.

"Maybe...I don't know, but it would be nice to have a daughter..." he said keeping his eyes on it. She looked at him in suprise.

"You want to raise the child?" she said.

"Yes."

"But it is a demon, it will be shunned in your world-"

"And it won't be killed in yours?" he replied looking at her with urgency in his eyes.

Her Eiyū didn't want this strange child to die.  
She softened and considered that he would be a good father to it.  
"Okay. The decision is not mine, but if you want to you can have it."

Link stood up and hugged her, his warm embrace making shivers go down her spine. She didn't want to end the moment, but she pushed the old man back so she could look him in the eye.  
"Promise me- promise me that you will come back and show me the child." the demon said knowing he was a man of his word. He grinned, appearing as a boy again.  
"I promise." he said.  
Affectueux should have felt relief, but all she felt was a pain in her chest so strong, she had to keep from gasping.  
She knew he wouldn't be able to come back. She flung herself upon his chest, holding him tight.  
He looked down at her in surprise, but then, he just brushed her black-violet hair from a pale violet face.

"You know, purple is such a great color on you."  
She laughed. That was the first thing he had said to her.

"Yes, it is a beautiful color, my demoness." he said. Affectueux felt her heart squeeze, but in a good way.

"Eiyū." She sighed the name she gave him.  
Link gently pulled away from her grasp.  
"Now now my dear, we do not want anyone to come in and think that I was your father." he said trying to mean well.

"I don't care if your body has withered, I still care for you." she said the cat-like ears flattening on her head.  
Link just smiled kindly.  
"I must leave, but just to let you know," he said leaning to whisper in her ear.  
"I care for you too." he said making her take a breath.

"Goodbye. Affectueux." he said sighing her name, causing shivers to crawl down her back again. And he was out the door.

"I love you, Link!" she said, not caring if the knights came and arrested her for breaking curfew.  
Link turned and grinned impish, the babe still cradled in his arm.  
"My demoness, I will love you for as long as the triforce will exist." he said.

They both heard the guards running towards their confession of love.

Affectueux reluctantly went inside, and wept for her lover, knowing of a mortal life.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, this is a pretty depressing one, but I can get super depressed when writing. Also, for all those that know me, here is the homework.**

**(1) What language where some of these words?**

**(2) Did it make you guys sad to think of Link becoming old?**

**(3) What do you think Angel(the babe) will grow up to be?**

**(4) If you were Affectueux, what would you have done with Angel?**

**(5) Do you think the Promus will find Angel sooner or later?**

**Okay, that is all for today, I will see you guys later. :3**


	2. The little Angel

**AN: Once again another depressing chapter. :( Is so sad! But future chapters will have a lot more joy and romance in them. **

**WARNING: You will probably want to kill me after this chapter, all you crazy fangirls out there. **

**I am a fangirl, I just am not CRAZY, crazy. Just plain old crazy.  
But whatever you do, don't sue me because of what is up ahead.**

**Thanks,  
74cakesluv**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**The little Angel**

Link looked up at the cloudy sky, then anxiously at the portal he had come from.  
Her beautiful violet face engraved in his mind once more.

Her lovely features hadn't changed from their dark purple hue. Her dark eyes still looked like the wonderful night. His Affectueux.

He looked at the child and he thought about Ghirahim. It looked so different from the demon lord that had escaped the master sword.  
Many times he had come to visit her, and each times his feelings had increased.  
But this time, the visit had seemed more final.

He looked down at the child and sighed. This was going to take a lot of work.

_4 years later._

The little girl bounded up to Link, wearing a tiny smile.  
She held up a white rose to him.  
He smiled down at her, putting the sword he had polished away.

"Where did you find that, my Angel?" he said kneeling down to her level.

"I got it from the woods, my hero." she said in her tiny voice. They both smiled at the nicknames they had given each other.  
"It's beautiful, like your delicate wings."  
The little child called Angel beamed at him and spread out her wings.

"Thank you." she said smiling. Link hugged the little girl, being careful not to crush her wings. She flung her small arms around him, but withdrew quickly, dropping the rose.

"Ouch." she said looking at her hand. Link gently took it in his oversized hand.

Blossoming from the pearly white skin, was crimson blood.

"Oh, looks like that rose is a bit dangerous." he said looking at her thickly lashed azure eyes fill with tears.

"It's okay, we just need to wash it off." he said, holding her to his hip.  
Taking out a canteen, Link poured water over the fresh-cut.  
When it was all clean he walked over to their small tree house, with her still on his hip.

"Thanks hero." she said as he set her down.

"No problem." he said kissing her on the forehead.  
"Now get ready for bed Angie." he said closing the curtain that acted as a door to separate the rooms.  
"Okay hero." she said obediently.

...

Link woke up to a sound. It was like a whispering.  
He climbed down quietly, pulling out his sword.  
"Angel?" he said, his lined and unshaven face pulling in a frown.  
There was a squeak from behind the curtain.

Link growled and pulled it back.

A shadow moved and Link felt a breeze pass by.

"We meet again, hero." said a mocking voice.

Link spun around to see an odd character.

He had dark red hair, and skin with a reddish hue. He looked at his long cat-like claws.

"Wow. You certainly have gotten old." He said swaggering up to Link.  
"Get out, _Akuma._" Link hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Link, no need for that attitude. I was just stepping in to see Dākuenjeru." he gestured to Angel.

"You keep away from Angie." he snarled.  
The demon smirked.  
"Link, you honestly don't want to protect the being that might end Atri, and possibly all the worlds in between?" he said stepping closer.

Link skillfully swung his sword at him. The demon dodged and dug its claws into Links arm.

The old man cried out in pain, already feeling the poison infecting the wound. He stabbed in the demons direction. It danced back teasing him.  
Then, enraging Link, the demon turned to Angel and smiled.

"Hello, Dākuenjeru, I have waited a long time to kill you." he said making her frail looking eyes widen.  
"You leave her alone!" he roared jumping in the air to slash at the demon.  
Then Link saw something in the demon's eyes, and he turned his attack to his left, as the demon ran in that direction.

The demon suddenly had a sword stuck in his midsection. Link smiled.  
And then that smile faded when he saw the demon smiling too.  
He looked at Angel, and her face was twisted in horror. Link wanted to reach out to her and tell his Angie that everything was okay.

But when he looked down, he knew it wasn't possible.

There was a sword stuck in his stomach.

"Hero-" Angel rushed to Link's side as he and the demon fell.

"A- Angie." he said reaching up to touch her face.  
Her face looked dead almost, as Link felt the last of his life drain out of him.

...

4-year-old Angel looked at her Hero Link. His eyes were thankfully closed and he looked peaceful as he lay there.

She buried her head in his neck and sobbed. Something rustled behind her.  
She spun around to see a figure that seemed to blur through her tears. It tutted.

"I knew he shouldn't have come here. Now there is a big mess that I have to clean up." it said picking up the dead demons body. Angel clung to Links unmoving chest, still feeling the need to protect him.  
It chuckled.

"You needn't worry Dākuenjeru, I actually want to use you instead of putting your potential to waste." there was an odd noise and the demon body disappeared.

Angel continued to struggle backwards.

"Dead...hero...dead...hero..." Angel said to no one in particular.

"Let me help you with that." It said. The odd noise came again and Angel felt Link disappear under her fingers.

She went limp. Now she had nothing.

Angel curled into a little ball and sat there.

The person was silent, then it approached Angel, and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"I can make you forget, if that is what you want." came the calming voice.  
Angel sat there for a moment.  
She had lost almost everything, why not her painful memories. She nodded.

Strong hands picked up Angel. Then sat her down on the bed.

Ice cold fingers touched her forehead and Angel felt herself fade along with the memories.

* * *

**AN: *Ducks behind a table with items bouncing off them* **

**I told you you would want to kill me! *ducks again***

**Here *chair flies overhead* Is *cat flings at her face* your *another table bounces off table* HOMEWORK!**

**(1) Who do you think the man who killed Link is?**

**(2) Why do you think He kept on calling Angel 'Dākuenjeru'?**

**(3) Who do you think the other man was?**

**(4) When will Link be reincarnated?**

**(5) Do you think Angel will get her memories back?**

***runs away from fangirls* Okay guys, see you next time! **


	3. Living or Dying?

**AN: Hi! This is 74cakesluv on her second chapter for Angel's story! (Shameless advertising coming up) I am also doing a story called Fi's awakening. Check it out ;). **

**Okay, now I am done with the advertisement. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Living, or dying?**

Angel walked around castle town, shopping for food.

She looked around and picked up an apple. She took that along with some fresh bread and cheese.

"Thank you." she said smiling at the shop-keeper. She paid and looked at the remaining change in her hands. Enough for something nice.  
The smiled to herself, proud that she had worked enough to get herself something.

She walked through the crowd, her eyes moving quicker than a normal human's as she looked at woman accessories.  
Then something caught her eye.

It was a necklace in the shape of a fairy.  
The design on it was breathtaking, making Angel take a quick breath.  
She picked it up gently, letting the chain softly brush her skin. The woman smiled and replied with enthusiasm.

"That would be forty rupees."

Angel's face fell a bit, but she recovered quickly with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't have enough rupees Miss." she said setting it back down.

A strong hand caught her's as she put it down.

She looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes in the world.  
Her breath caught in her throat.

The sun-browned skin, the eyes that seemed to change and become more amazing by the second.

And the smile.

The smile that held everything.  
The sun, kindness, love, and her heart.

The smile was what stole her heart.

"How 'bout I pay for that for you?" He said grinning. Angel felt color rush to her face, making her red.

"I-I... umm." she said fumbling with her words.  
he smiled crookedly.

"The name's Fractorem." he said paying for the necklace.

She just stared at him.

"Turn around." he said grinning.

Angel was spun around and her heart started beating like crazy.  
Then something cold was resting on her neck. She looked down to see the necklace.

"There, a pretty necklace for a pretty girl." he said.

...

Angel held the necklace with her delicate fingers, beaming.

"See Alex? Isn't it beautiful?" she said sitting on the couch with him.

"Mhhm?" Alex said still reading his book.  
Angel shoved him lightly.

"Yes Alex, it's nice to know his princely ness is listening." she teased.

"Mhhm." he replied. Angel rolled her eyes.

"I think I just met the love of my life, and the prince of vampires can't even bother to listen."

"I told you not to bring that up Angel." Alex muttered, turning the page of his book.

"Ah, so he is listening."

"Of course, my best friend thinks she just met the love of her life." a smile flickered on the side of his lips.

Angel laughed and it turned into a full-fledged smile.

...

_Look at her, she is so happy with her memories gone. But what is this? Is this living?_

Or dying?

* * *

**AN: So tell me what you think and if there is any elements that I may need to insert into the story. Now...Here is your homework!**

**(1) Who do you think will get the girl?**

**(2) Is it living?**

**(3) Is it dying?**

**(4) When will Link be reborn in this story?**

**(5) What enemy should be in here? New one or old one?**

**(6) How do you think Alex and Angel met?**

**Okay, that's all for today! Signing off, 74cakesluv.**

**Also, I decided to give you a sneak peak at the next chapter of Fi's awakening.**

"Link...Is going to get...MARRIED?!" she yelled, letting go of her and picking up Link's body with suprising force.

The girl tried to speak, but Zelda could hardly hear over her own shouts.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR OWN BIG SISTER!" she said shaking the unconscious body.  
Link dazedly woke up, only to find his terrifying sister shaking him half to death.

"-" Fi stood there, her face paling by the second.  
"SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Zelda yelled, slamming him into the ground.

Then she stopped. She looked at Link's beat up face.

"Oh Link, who did this to thou?" she said cupping her hand around his jaw.

**;) Hope you enjoyed that, now I am leaving. Bye!**


End file.
